A Royal School Life
by Mikhail Williams
Summary: This takes place in a school for warriors. Sasukexoc, s&m, language
1. Chapter 1

"Every one I want you to meet our new student. He is very shy so please be kind to him."

I walk in and say "My n-name is Mikhail W-Williams. It is a-a pleasure to m-meet you and t-to be here."

With that she tells me "Go take the seat next to Uchiha-kun."

I go to the seat beside Uchiha-san that is till I'm triped. I fall right on my face making my nose start to bleed. Even the hood on my cloak falls back to show my hair and face. The teacher comes over to me and asks "Are you okay your highness? Lets get you to the nurses office."

I nod as I start to get up till Uchiha-san picks me up. He then takes me to the nurses office with the teacher following. He places me down on one of the beds and lets the nurse take a look. After that we go back to class and I take my seat in peace and saftely. After class all the students crowed around my desk and the one who tripped me. They asks me "Why did the teacher call you 'your highness'?"

I tell her "Th-that is cause I-I'm the son o-of lord Uriel. C-can you please l-leave me alone n-now?"

With that they leave to their own groups. I take a look at my blade that my mother gave me. On it, it saies:

_ Snow drifts up and infolds us as we wait in this winter storm_

_ So we snuggle close in the darkness and keep each other so warm_

I never let anyone touch it not even father. Sasuke then walks over to me and asks "Who gave you that?"

I look up at him and tell him "M-my mother gave i-it to me b-before she passed a-away."

He tells me "That was very nice of her. You don't let anyone touch it, right?"

I tell him "Y-yes, not even m-my father has t-touched it. She t-told me that o-only those with p-pure hearts can d-draw it and w-wield it."

He tells me "Then it is in the right hands. Where are my manners? My name is Sasuke Uchiha the son of duke Uchiha."

I tell him "Y-your a noble's ch-child as well. N-now I don't f-feel so lonely. W-want to be f-freinds?"

He tells me "That would be nice. Lets go to lunch alright."

I nod my head and we go to the lunch room. This is a school for knight in trainning to learn and get strong. We sit at the table out on the deck, so we can look at the near by lake. I really like it hear and I don't have to hide my face. As lunch goes on a group of other students comes over to us. A blonde boy comes over with a shy blueish colored girl. A pink haired girl comes over as well by herself. The blond tells Sasuke "This is a first that you let someone sit with you."

Sasuke tells him "It is none of your consern Naruto. Maybe I chose who I sit with not just let random people sit with me."

Naruto asks him "Who is this anyway? Never seen her here before."

I tell him "M-my name is M-Mikhail Williams and I-I'm not a g-girl. I'm a b-boy for your i-information."

He tells me "Well that is a surprise. Never thought I would meet another nobles child in this school. Oh, my name is Naruto Uzumaki son of lord Minato Tuzumaki. This is Hinata Hyuga daughter of lord Hyuga. Also, this is Sakura Haruno daughter of Duke Haruno."

I tell them "I-it is a p-pleasure to meet y-you all."

Sasuke then tells me "We need to go to our next class. Lets go Mikhail."

With that we go to our next class. The rest of the day we go to each class together. I don't really mind it very much. We even share a dorm room together since there are no other rooms free. He helps me with my work and catches me up as well. Today I asksed him as we are getting dressed into our uniforms. I ask "H-have you ever h-had sex before? I-if so what k-kind of sex d-do you like?"

He caresses my face and pulls my face toward him. That way he can see my blush from just aking the two questions. He tells me "I have had sex before and my favorite kind is S&M. Do you know what type that is?"

I tell him "Th-the sadist and th-the masochist one, r-right?"

He likes the right side of my face and tells me "Yes, it is. Do you want to try it since you are asking?"

I flinch as he rubbs his hand on my croch. When he moves that same hand around my waist and stops on my ass I quiver in fear. I tell him "I-I have no s-sex experance like y-you do but I-I like pain. W-will you teach m-me to be y-your submissive?

His hand on my ass starts to rub at my entrance. I quiver in delight since that is him telling me yes. He then tells me "I will triain you so that only I can get a rise from you. Now let us begin but first I need to grab two things."

He lets me fall to the floor and goes to grab something. When he comes back he puts a cock ring on me and rubs something on my ass. He tells me "You need to relax for the next object."

I do as he tells me as he puts a vibrating dildo into me. I moan as he puts in and my blush turns even redder. He puts the remote in his pocket and tells me "You make any mistakes and I'll turn it on. Now finish getting dressed and lets go to class."

I tell him "Y-yes, Uchiha-sama."

After we are dressed we go to class. My blush still has yet to fade away but my erection has well for now. At lunch me and Sasuke sit down at the same table again but it is not very comfortable. Sitting down I press the dildo farther into myself which makes me shiver and nearly moan. Sasuke tells me "You have been on good behavior so far so don't make me change my mind. Also you are russian right, my doll?"

I tell him "Y-yes Uchiha-sama."

He tells me "Then only speak in russian to others put english to me alright, my doll?"

I tell him "Y-yes Uchiha-sama."

Then Naruto and his friens walk over to us. Naruto asks me "How are you, Mikhail?"

I tell him "Ya. khoroshokaku vas Naruto? 'I am good. How about you Naruto'?"

He tells me "I'm good and your russian?"

I tell him "Da, ya Naruto. 'Yes, I am Naruto'."

Sasuke then tells him "We should be going to class. Let's go, my doll."

I tell him "Y-yes Uchiha-sama."

With tthat we go back to class then to the dorm room.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the dorms Sasuke tells me "Strip and lay on the bed."

I do as he says and tell him "Y-yes Uchiha-sama."

Once I'm on the bed he starts to remove the dildo. I moan in pleasure as he does it. Once it is out he rams his cock into my ass making me scream. The rest of that school year goes on the same way with me getting fucked by him. By the end of the third year my mind is blank and I'm nothing but Sasuke's little fuck doll.

The

End


End file.
